


Grammar Mistakes Happen

by pb_and_j_slaps



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blushing, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Confusion, Could Be Canon, First Meetings, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, M/M, My First Fanfic, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sexual Confusion, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j_slaps/pseuds/pb_and_j_slaps
Summary: This came to me in a dream and I thought it was funny but basically Thor meets Bruce and Natasha in the labs for the first time and immediately starts to hit on the scientist.It's probably bad but I tried.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Grammar Mistakes Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this came to me in a dream so now I have to make it because who else would.
> 
> Criticism is welcomed!!
> 
> (EDITORS NOTE: Hi! If you're here to read this again, I changed some parts of the story mostly because I'm not proud of how I wrote some things. Just a friendly neighborhood clarification!!)

Director Fury had Natasha show Bruce around the facility, it was one of the cooler aircrafts she had been on in her short time of working at Shield (though she probably wouldn't admit it) and was glad to see that Banner was as amazed as she first was when Clint showed her around.

She thought of her best friend, the archer could be anywhere right now, doing something dangerous or having something dangerous be done to him. The little bit of paranoia she got whenever Barton was called away from thing for missions would probably never go away, not for a very long time.

She would always put herself before Clint, sacrificing herself without even hesitating, jumping off a cliff if it meant he would be alright in the end. Laura would've probably hugged and then killed her a second time for even suggesting it to her.

They had passed by the cells, one of them rented out in case of Doctor Banner in case of something... dangerous to occur. 

The thought of that giant green beast running all over the ship, immune to most if not every weapon they had, completely destroying everything it touches without a second thought, if he was even able to comprehend one, was just so... 

Her thoughts were cut off as they entered the lab where Banner would be working. The look he gave was close to a child on Christmas, absolutely in awe and gratefulness to the objects and things surrounding him. It was almost crazy for someone like Bruce Banner to turn into such a scary creature. 

And yet there he was, asking her questions about some of the mechanisms of the devices and worries or wonders about the staff itself. His cautious, shy mask remained on through it all.

She wondered if it really was just the other guy who was dangerous. 

___________________________________________________________

While Doctor Banner and Natasha left Fury had Steve wait for another person to arrive onto the aircraft, it took about five minutes for him to wait before a loud thud made it's way on the top of the plane. A couple moments passed before a tall blonde man had opened the doors and a bunch of angry people were looking through the entryway.

"Ah, Mister Odinson. Fashionably late I see?" Fury asked sarcastically as he started to walk towards the confused man, Steve following behind looking confused. "Ah yes you must be Nicholas Fury? I would just like to apologize again for all the things my brother has done so far on your planet. He's sort of going through a little... phase at the moment?" Steve listened to the man ramble as Fury slowly became more and more amused.

"Right," Fury cut him off. "Well, since one of my best men and your possible teammate is currently compromised and Stark is off doing his own thing at the moment, Rogers will be in charge of babysitting Thor. Romanov and Doctor Banner are off somewhere in the labs so you can all be introduced to one another."

Steve gave Fury a look "Stark? But isn't Howard-" Fury cut off the man with a dead look on his face. "Howard Stark is no longer with us, I meant his son, Anthony or Tony. Whatever you want to call him. Didn't you read the files on the ride over here?" The one eyed man gave Steve a look. "Well I didn't really finish reading them, Sir." He tried explaining, Thor looked extremely lost at this point.

"Right. Later on when the four of you are done with your little greetings we should be able to track down Loki, come back down here and we'll give you the files again for you to research."

Steve nodded and looked towards the doors where the other two went. Fury explained how Thor should probably do the same thing for the rest of their teammates. He showed Steve and Thor where Banner and Romanov probably went off to and left them to blindly walk around the aircraft.

__________________________________________________

The walk around the jet was quiet to say the least. It was obvious that Thor was not from modern times like Steve was, and it was odd when the explanation Thor gave him was that he was a god. He almost knocked out the whole ship's electricity showing Steve his powers. 

It wasn't long before they found Banner and Natasha, they were piling around a couple computers in a lab, probably where they sent Bruce to look for Loki. They looked relatively calm but probably not to the point where they could let their guards down.

Steve and Thor must've looked ridiculous just standing outside of the glass doors (Or maybe just Steve. Thor looked like he would rather be anywhere else and stared down the hall.) because the next thing he knew Doctor Banner was giving him an awkward smile before saying something to Natasha and having the spy open the door in their faces.

"Can we help you boys or did something happen?" The redhead asked them, Thor snapped out of whatever daydream he was in and stood behind Steve. "Well, nothing really. Fury just sent us here so I could introduce you two to Thor, and then hopefully we could be able to find Loki and get your..um, friend." The soldier replied.

She examined them for a second before opening the door to the blondes, "I don't think you two have had a proper introduction to Thor yet?" Steve asked while looking around the room in amazement.

Natasha replied callously "No, although that name certainly rings a bell. Barton told me last year that someone was able to sneak into a SHEILD base and managed to bust quite a few of the highly trained guards there just for some crummy hammer." The god looked up at the two in a somewhat panicked manner.

"Oh Valhalla, I left Mjolnir with the one eyed man. Excuse me for a moment." He told the three of them before stepping back outside and sticking his left hand out. Natasha walked back to the other side of the table to check up on Bruce again. 

The room was silent before the sound of something smashing through the walls and people yelling could be heard through the other side of the glass doors. Thor seemed completely unfazed by this as seconds later an odd 'swoosh' noise could be heard down the hall and a giant hammer could be seen in Thor's hand. 

He opened the crack left in the door, "I don't suppose you meant this specific hammer. Did you?" He asked her, showing it off to Steve. Natasha's mouth twitched for a second before she turned around and mumbled something in Russian. This action caused Bruce to finally look up at the other people in the room, glasses tilting off his face a little when he noticed the extra person.

The doctor gave Thor a small smile, Thor stopped moving and stood there dumbly in the room before Steve continued on awkwardly. "Right! So uh, Thor this is Natasha Romanov. She works for SHIELD and is very good friends with Clint Barton. The guy who Loki sort of…borrowed." Thor's eyes widened at this news Steve told. "I just want to apologize in advance since Loki probably won't want to for abducting your friend without his moral consent."

Natasha nodded and Steve continued on, "And this is Doctor Banner, he has a very wide range of knowledge on gamma radiation and how it works so that way we could track down your brother quicker." Steve didn't really know how to explain Banner to Thor without mentioning the other guy. Thor just nodded before asking:

"So why did your team decide to add in a temptress to this so called 'Avengers Initiative' if you don't mind me asking?"

Every head in the room looked at him in confusion, Natasha just rolled her eyes expecting this treatment to happen somewhere on this mission. Steve made a strange face, unable to understand or answer his question while Bruce just called him out on his question.

"I don't know how flirting works on Asgard Thor, but on Earth we don't say that, don't go calling her that unless you wanna get jumped." He scolded him bitterly, it reminded Bruce of those times when his cousin Jennifer called him in anger because she was getting cat-called on the streets and no one bothered to call those people out on it.

He knew he could never take Thor down by himself, and frankly Bruce hesitated to bring out the other guy before deciding not to and hoping this guy just found him intimidating enough.

Now Thor looked confused, "Oh?" Before realizing the mistake he made. "Oh! Forgive me grammar was never one of my best subjects. I did not mean to disrespect you Lady Natasha. I'm sure you are a very lovely person but, uh, actually I meant to refer to you?" The god gestured with his hands, cheeks growing red at the realization of his question.

At that point both Steve and Natasha were amused and held back laughter, back in the 40's Bucky and Steve would often help out closeted women in relationships by going on 'double dates' with them. It was very sweet. Natasha was just surprised Banner stood up for her that quickly despite not knowing her that well. 

Bruce stood there dumbfounded on the other side of the room. "…What?" All he was hired here for was to study gamma radiation and find Loki, a god, with another god brother who was hitting on him in a very weird way. In front of strangers whom he had met less than 24 hours ago and hoped to not lose their respect for him anytime soon.

There was a tiny part of him that didn't really mind the strange affection he was recieving either. But perhaps that was his lack of attention he got from his father as a child.

Jesus this got awkward really quick. 

This response just made Thor more flustered as he tried to fix the situation and explain himself without offending anyone. "Well uh, it's just…" He looked down at the floor, realizing that no one else was going to help him and that be just made a fool of himself in front of a couple of mortals.

Steve stood there awkwardly, confused for a moment before the idea of this whole situation hit him.

"You know what? I think we should head back, I never finished reading the files for the other Avengers and Thor hasn't seen any of them. I'll come collect you two if anything happens again." Steve announced, realizing that Thor probably didn't know what to do at this point and decided to just help him out now.

Steve and Thor left the room and made their way down the halls, "So…what was that all about?" he asked as he catched up to the speed walking god. Thor just stopped and groaned into his hands, "You must think I'm such a fool." He mumbled into his hands "In front of a bunch of mortals? Loki must think I'm nothing but a flustered child." 

Steve just gently patted his back "That's alright, we all get embarrassed now and again. I just want to know if you're okay. Natasha is probably doing the same thing!" 

Thor groaned again into his large hands "I'm so stupid! This usually never happens around men, most of the time. And then I just ask out of the blue? I didn't even use the proper term? He must think I'm a great big idiot." 

On Asgard sexual orientation was never an issue, but most of the time Thor found himself attracted to females, it would be rare for him to feel this way around men, even then it was noble warriors who were fearsome and powerful in battles. Not short, timid looking, intellectual men who were out looking for his terrorising brother.

Even if those intellectual men did have beautiful brown eyes and such soft looking hair that Thor wouldn't mind running his hands through.

He looked at Steve and saw the soldier make a face "Rogers, this is a very serious manner. I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped laughing." Steve calmed himself down and looked at Thor again. "Look maybe when this whole thing blows over and you take Loki back to Asgard, you could invite him on a date! I'm sure there are a bunch if things in Asgard that would be fascinating to 'mortals' like him." Steve put in air quotes around the term 'Mortal' since who knows what that gamma exposure could have done to Bruce. Thor didn't seem to notice through his feelings of self pity.

Thor grew red again, "What makes you think that he'll even consider me?? I'm probably not the type he's interested in anyhow. He seems too smart."

They walked down the hallway again, Steve decided on just showing Thor the files. Matchmaking has never, nor will ever, be his thing. But who knows, maybe showing off the power Bruce possessed would either give the god a warning to stay away or the courage to attempt to court him.

So they walked down the halls in silence again, because here Steve Roger's was. Seventy years into the future with nothing or nobody from his past to guide him. It's best to get to know the people around him and make new friends. No matter how much it hurt when he yearned for his older ones. 

________________________________________

Natasha chuckled as the two blondes left the room and looked at Bruce. He looked confused for a moment before asking her "Are you okay?" in a calm tone. 

She gave him a look "Of course I'm okay, I've been trained to do this. I was expecting something like this to happen, only this time it wasn't even aimed at me. I should be asking you that anyways." The doctor turned away and looked at the screen again "We should get back to work." He mumbled, cheeks growing pink.

"No really! It's not everyday that a god starts hitting on you, fails, and then just hides away. You didn't even know he was referring to you." She tried reassuring him, the doctor started fidgeting with his hands, trying to come up with the words to explain his discomfort.

"It's just… not to sound like, old or anything." She gave him another look, this time encouraging him to go on. "But that was probably the first time in years that someone has shown romantic attraction to me. At this point, especially with the other guy, I shouldn't even think about any romantic relationships." 

Natasha nodded, remembering how he tricked her into revealing a weapon as well as an entire army team. Bruce had a point, even if he managed to find someone there was a very good chance they would be severely hurt or even killed by the Hulk. Thor was a god but that didn't mean he was completely immune to pain.

She tried lightening the mood. "Well I don't know. If I were you I would probably 'smash' him whenever I had the chance." She heard him give out a weak chuckle and took this as a move to keep going, "Didn't you see how tall he was? He's probably like a whole foot ahead of me, there's no way he would-"

"I didn't say you would be the one on top, I'm just saying: He saw you and the first thing he thought was 'Wow he looks hot, I wonder if they brought him so he could seduce my brother.' Maybe I should ask in case I could snatch him up." She explained to him. 

"I mean, are you even interested? I don't think orientations exist where he's from." He looked at her again, his cheeks were bright red at that point. "Well, I mean...You saw how he looked right? Guys like that are practically nonexistent on Earth."

At that point they were just playing around. Laughing, letting their guard down, relaxing in front of practically a stranger.

And yet, it felt nice. 

It's not like they were admitting every bad thing they did, they were just talking. Natasha didn't have any excuse to not communicate with him, and Bruce knew that he had something to pull against Natasha anyways if she ever did anything bad. Not that he would ever unleash the Hulk willingly onto anyone. Except General Ross maybe, he would beat his ass. 

"Bruce, I'm being serious when I say this. If you really do like him then go for it, after we all defeat Loki we can all just ditch you and Thor and you can go run off into a little coffee shop or something. At least if there are any that aren't destroyed from Loki" She told him, he smiled at her "Okay, okay. iIf we have more time we can talk about this later but right now we have to save your friend and the whole world right now."

So that's what they did, Natasha had no superpowers but was very accurate at guessing things. It was probably too early to tell but she could definitely see those two being happy with each other. 

Natasha sighed as they continued setting up where Loki and the tesseract were. She thought of Laura and the kids again, that gave her another yearn for finding her best friend.

She gave him one more rare smile before going back to work, they had a city to save.


End file.
